


About A Girl, Or: Serah Wins an Argument

by Sour_Idealist



Series: Carnivalverse [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Double Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-19
Updated: 2010-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sour_Idealist/pseuds/Sour_Idealist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lightning gets cold feet; Serah will have none of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About A Girl, Or: Serah Wins an Argument

_****_“What am I _doing?_ ”

“You’re going on a date.”

“This is a stupid idea.”

“No, it isn’t!”

“Yes, it is. I’m too busy for this crap. Hey!”

“Stop it, sis. You had fun the other night, didn’t you?”

“Well…”

“I saw you smiling. You don’t let yourself have enough fun. You’re _not_ cancelling this date.”

“Stop _poking_ me.”

“Well, are you listening?”

“It’s none of your business.”

“You’re my sister. Come on, I know you like her.”

“Hmph.”

“Here, wear these.”

“What?”

“They look good with my hair, so they’ll look good with yours. And leave the sword behind.”

“Fine.”

“You’re going to be back by six, right?”

“Shouldn’t I be the one who asks that?”

“We look out for each other. Six, or six-thirty?”

“Six. It should be before that, we’re only going to the café.”

“It was only one more dance last night.”

“I’ve apologized!”

“I know, I know. Aren’t soldiers supposed to be able to hold their wine?”

“You know how often I drink.”

“True. You know, I think maybe you should have worn the other coat.”

“Really?”

“Don’t worry about it, you still look great. Now go, will you?”

“But –”

“No. Go on, have fun.”


End file.
